


Reunion

by walmartgayagenda



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Arthur Returns, Arthur somewhat knows of Merlin's magic, Dog Aithusa (Merlin), Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Post-Canon, and he gets one, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walmartgayagenda/pseuds/walmartgayagenda
Summary: During another sleepless night of remembering his past (that seems to become more and more normal), Merlin decides to take a walk with his dog Aithusa (that isn't as normal of a walk as he thinks)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 61





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to finish lol

Merlin has been through hell and back. He’s lost so many friends, and people he would consider family. He has been through too many wars and battles, waiting for the moment his best friend would come back. Right now the warlock is in his apartment, with his rescue dog named Aithusa. Merlin couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

There were a lot of nights like this.

Restless nights, full of memories. Good and bad.

The boy sat up and curled into himself. He wondered why he was chosen for this. Why did it have to be him? What made him so special that he was cursed with an immortal life? After centuries of being able to think it through, Merlin never seemed to find an answer. During nights like this, two things gave him comfort. Aithusa, and taking her on a walk around the lake. The lake his friend lay in. His destiny. Occasionally his brain thought of the word soulmate to throw into the mix.

Merlin put on his coat and Aithusa’s leash. The dog was happily wagging her tail, not minding how late it was. The raven-haired boy sighed before unlocking the door to start heading for his very late walk. Merlin was around 6 blocks away from the lake. 

Sometimes he regrets moving so close, but most days he finds comfort in still being able to stay connected to his past. The walk was peaceful, the only noises being the quiet sound of nature and the occasional clanging of Aithusa’s leash. It wasn’t peaceful inside Merlin’s head.

This was meant to help him clear his mind. Why could he never do anything right? All Merlin could think about was his failures. How he failed to protect Camelot, his friends, and his family. Most importantly, the love of his life. 

The King of Camelot was lying at the bottom of a lake all because of him. Because he failed to protect Arthur. Merlin was so close. Arthur slipped through his fingertips, it wasn’t his fault. But the voice in the back of his head kept whispering It was. Always has been. Always will be.

Before he knew it, they were at the lake of Avalon. He noticed how his eyes became watery through-out that walk, and quickly wiped away any tears daring to escape. 

Merlin took a few more steps to reach the bench on the grass and wrapped Aithusa’s leash around it. He knew that she was trained enough to not start wandering, but better safe than sorry. The warlock sat on the bench with a shaky breath. Partially because of the cold, and also because he knew the past of the lake in front of him. 

“Right now would be a great time for you to come back… I know it’s silly and selfish but I could really use you, Arthur.” Merlin mumbled, staring into the water. 

The boy buried his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed for talking to a lake. It’s not like this was the first time. Whenever he talks to the lake, it feels like he’s speaking to his old friends from Camelot. Of course, the lake never responds, but still. Merlin sighed as he raised his head again to look at the lake. Ever since he moved here, the warlock has been too scared to ever actually touch the lake. Merlin didn’t know what it was, he could just never bring himself to bend down and touch the water.

Merlin decided tonight would be the night he overcame his fear. Slowly but surely, he bent down close to the edge of the water. Quietly, he mumbled “I’m doing this for you, clotpole,” with a slight chuckle. 

He didn’t move for a minute or two. He missed the days in Camelot. Sure he had to hide who he really was all the time, but minus that. Gwen was one of the sweetest and kindest people Merlin has ever met. Lancelot being a close second. Gwaine, even though he was an alcoholic idiot, was still a great friend. He missed the knights and his mum.

“What will it take for you to come back,” he whispered to the lake again. With a shaky hand, Merlin slowly reached down to touch the water. It was freezing of course, but he didn’t want to pull away. He watched his hand moving around under the water, the coldness affecting him more. 

He took his hand out of the water and started drying it off with his coat. Merlin sighed once more and got up. Legs a bit sore from being crouched down for that long, and went to get Aithusa. 

“Cmon girl,” and he untied her leash, rubbing her head as a small apology for keeping her out in the cold for this long. Someone’s getting a treat or two when they get home. Only Aithusa didn’t start walking with him. That seemed odd to Merlin since she was well trained, but he reckoned that she needed to use the bathroom for a moment. The young man let go of the leash and starting walking, knowing that Aithusa would catch up with him in just a few seconds.

Though he stopped after around fifteen seconds, wondering what in the hell was taking his dog so long. He turned around and started heading back to the lake, only being a few steps away. Aithusa starting barking, and Merlin speed-walked the last two or so steps.

“What in the hell are you barking for?” He muttered at the dog, quickly reaching for the leash again incase she was going to chase after an animal. He scanned the area and saw no one, human or animal. Granted it was dark, but the streetlamp illuminated most of the surrounding area.

Merlin starting getting uncomfortable, wondering if someone was in the nearby bushes. “Come, girl… time to go home,” He spoke as he tugged gently at her leash. But the dog didn’t move. Then he noticed that she was staring intently at the water (thankfully not the bushes). This was now becoming more and more strange. He kneeled down close to the water next to Aithusa, and stared as well. There were small ripples of water. What in the actual fuck was going on down there?

Then bubbles. Then a bloody head! Merlin was shocked at the person suddenly bursting out of the water. He stumbled back and fell on his bottom, too shocked to move. Moments later he came to his senses and quickly reached for the mysterious person. The body felt… oddly familiar. The position he was in too. Pulling out a (sorta heavy) man from the water. He could see that the man had blond hair, which just hurt him more. God, could this night get any worse?

“Ugh… Merlin..?” Spoke the blonde man, with a _very_ familiar voice.

“Wh… A-Arthur..?” Merlin’s voice was shaky, barely above a whisper

No way. No fucking way. This was a dream. It’s just another dream. He’ll wake up to Aithusa licking his face, in his awfully lonely apartment. But the cold felt so real. The weight of the man in his arms. He moved him so he could get a clear look at the not-so-mysterious man. 

_Holy_

_Shit._

It was very clearly Arthur Pendragon. God, he hasn’t seen that ridiculous face in so long. Merlin let out a quiet sob. He can’t believe this is real.

“Are you..? This can’t be… how... Arthur?” Merlin could barely form a sentence. “Can’t get rid of me so easily,” Arthur spoke, voice hoarse with a slight chuckle. He moved to sit fully up, groaning at the ache of his limbs. “Jesus I guess being.. You know.. At the bottom of a lake for centuries does a toll on you.” He spoke with yet another chuckle. 

“You know what happened? Oh gods were you conscious down there?” Merlin was a bit frantic, if he felt lonely he can’t imagine how lonely Arthur must’ve felt.

“No no, well- not exactly? But not the whole time. It was… strange.” Arthur replied, confused himself. Memories were coming back, and he was trying to piece them together. “Why now? I mean, of course, I’m not upset but- shit you’re freezing. Come on let’s go to my place, it’s not too far,” Merlin helped Arthur up, and started walking. And oh of fucking course Arthur was still wearing his armor. _“Obviously Merlin, what was he going to do- change in the lake?”_ He thought to himself. 

“Come on Aithusa! Time to go!” He yelled back, embarrassingly almost forgetting about his dog. Merlin couldn’t pick up her leash with him supporting the awfully heavy king, but he knows that she would follow them happily.

“Aithusa? The dog’s name is bloody Aithusa?” Arthur looked at Merlin with a puzzled expression. “Yes, Arthur. I named my dog Aithusa. Do you want to re-name her, _My Lord?”_ Merlin bantered back with a sarcastic tone. Gods did he miss their silly bickering. He chuckled slightly at the thought. 

“No, it’s just- surprising I guess.” Arthur looked to his left, where the dog was following, wagging her tail. “She’s probably awfully excited about you. We don’t have much company.” Merlin spoke quietly, trying to mask the lonely tone. Right now it wasn't about him. It was about Arthur… Bloody hell… Arthur really is back. It hasn’t quite sunk in for Merlin yet that the man he’s been in love with for centuries was finally back and alive. 

Before he knew it, they were at his front doorstep. “Can you stand? I need to get my keys.” Merlin said, making sure that Arthur could support himself (also he was getting pretty tired, he forgot how heavy a fully armored man could be). “I’m not some damsel in distress, of bloody course I can stand _Mer_ lin.” He replied, and stopped leaning onto his past servant. Arthur would never admit it, but Merlin noticed his stumble and grip onto the railing behind him. Merlin found his keys and unlocked the door. First, he grabbed Aithusa’s leash and unhooked it, feeling sort of bad for having Aithusa drag with her the entire walk home. 

Despite Arthur’s statement earlier, he let Merlin grab onto him again and lead him through the door. Merlin sat him down on the couch, not thinking about how Arthur is soaking wet. Merlin went to turn on the lights and took in a breath. This is definitely… a night. “Is this your place?” Arthur asked, looking around the room. “No Arthur, I just happen to have keys that match the locks by coincidence,” the tired boy replied, with the thought of how he’s glad he can joke around like this with someone again.

“Oh you need some new clothes don’t you, here I’ll be right back,” Merlin quickly went down the short hallway and into his room. After a minute or two, he came back, holding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

“They aren’t royal clothes, and probably won’t fit you but it’s something,” Merlin said, handing the clothes to Arthur. “The bathroom’s down the hall, second door to the left. Bring a towel when you come back so I can clean all this up.” He slightly gestured to the muddy footsteps on the floor, and the wet couch. Arthur took the clothes warily and headed towards the bathroom.

Merlin needed to recap to fully understand what in the hell is happening.

He had trouble sleeping like always and went for a walk. Normal. He went to the lake and sat there for a bit. Normal. He decided to finally touch the water that he was afraid to touch before. Not as normal. The fucking once and future king came out of the water a couple of moments after. Definitely not bloody normal. There’s no way he could’ve caused this… right? No, it’s just Arthur’s time. Sure Merlin was the most powerful warlock known and he’s been able to do things that he never thought he could but… that’s just idiotic. He touched the lake of Avalon and then that let Arthur come back to life? Cmon Merlin don’t be silly.

The warlock snapped out of reality once he heard footsteps coming towards him. “Here you go,” Arthur handed him the towel he asked for. The shirt was a bit tight on him and showed a bit of his stomach. The shorts also… were a bit revealing. Merlin couldn’t look away- Gods he’s definitely going to need some different clothes later if Merlin wants to stay sane while Arthur is with him.

“Oh come on I know I look silly but no need to stare like that,” Arthur said, once again snapping Merlin out of his thoughts. “Yeah sorry,” Merlin muttered as he bent down to clean the floor first, hoping Arthur didn’t notice how flustered he was because Merlin noticed how hot his face felt.

After cleaning the floor and couch, Merlin grabbed another towel to lay down on the damp spot on the couch and sat down with Arthur. “So how are you- why are you- why now? Not that I’m in any way upset that you’re here. I’m just very confused. Explain, please? If you can of course,” Merlin spoke cautiously. “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. My- memories? Are a bit fuzzy. But I wasn’t you know, dead, the entire time. But I wasn’t alone. I talked to beings that were part of the Old Religion. They told me I had to be patient. Sometimes I think I could see you. Almost like I was watching over you in a way. I know that their plans had to change- that is plans for me to come back. I’m not sure why I was allowed to come back though. But I know you had something to do with it as well. You had to be as ready as I was.”  
  


“Ready? Arthur, I missed you every single day you were gone. I watched all my friends and family die, not being able to do anything. I have been through more battles and wars than I can fathom. I’ve gone through more than you can fucking imagine. I’ve _been_ ready for you to come back. Almost every night I’m staring at my ceiling, thinking about the day you would be able to return.” After his confession, he felt the tears in his eyes, and hurriedly wiped them away. 

Arthur was thrown back by that. Of course he knew that they were great friends, but he didn’t know that he meant that much to Merlin. “I didn’t have any control over this. I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware of how much you’ve been through…” Arthur felt a twinge of guilt. He knew that he couldn’t have chosen when he would return, but he still felt bad nonetheless. “No no don’t be sorry. I know it’s not your fault,” Merlin said, burying his face into his hands. Over the centuries, Merlin has thought of the countless ways he would greet his friend, but he didn’t imagine it going to shit like this. 

Arthur warily put an arm around Merlin, wanting to comfort him. He had time to heal and come to terms with reality, Merlin hasn’t had much of that privilege. 

Arthur’s arm around him was all it took for all the walls Merlin had built over the centuries to come crashing down. He turned to properly hug Arthur, sobbing into the crook of the King’s neck. The blonde’s hands reacted quickly and tightly returned the hug. 

They sat there, crying into each other’s embrace for a while. Once they had both calmed down, Arthur was the one to break the silence. 

“Don’t blame this on yourself. There was no way you could control when I returned. I’m sure it felt like forever, but the They believed that you needed time. For what, I’m not sure. But I’m here now, with you,” Arthur stared deeply into Merlin’s magical eyes, cupping the warlock’s face in his hands. 

Merlin was shocked at what Arthur had said. It was rare for him to show such emotion. But he chuckled as he blinked away the tears, and stared back fondly. “I love you,” Merlin confessed, too exhausted to further explain. There will be a later time where he could tell Arthur that everything he did was meant for him. Every spell, every step, all the butterflies he got in his stomach. It was all because he loved the stupid clotpole in front of him. Later he will remind Arthur of all the ways that he is the greatest man he has ever known. For now, a simple confession should suffice.

Arthur couldn’t contain his smile. Through tears, he smiled brightly and leaned in to finally connect their lips. They were softer than he could’ve ever imagined, and Arthur has never felt more at home than now. In the embrace of the love of his life, expressing his love as much as he could through a kiss.

Merlin kissed back, lifting his arms to bring himself closer to Arthur. They broke apart for air, the (not so young anymore) warlock now partially on Arthur’s lap, touching foreheads. “I love you too, more than you could ever imagine,” The blonde whispered, caressing his fingers into his lover’s hair.

Merlin was the happiest he has been in a long time. He peppered kisses along Arthur’s jawline and just as he was heading for his lips- a growl came from the King’s stomach. Merlin chuckled, resting his head onto Arthur’s shoulder. 

“I guess being stuck in a lake for centuries works up an appetite.” The blonde chuckled

  
“It seems so. I’ll make you something to eat, _My Lord.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta hate the middle-ending, but I needed to finish this eventually


End file.
